Methods for improving the anti-ignition properties of olefinic polymers are known in the art.
One of these, described in German Patent Application No. 2,225,323, consists in adding to the polymer up to 30% by weight of the total weight of a combination of red phosphorus and melamine. According to such a method appreciable results are achieved only by adding considerable quantities of the two compounds, more particularly greater than 5% by weight as far as the red phosphorus is concerned.